crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Shōri o Tsukamu Mono
Shōri o Tsukamu Mono (勝利を掴む者) is the 58th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on November 17, 2002. Synopsis The quarter finals of the Crush Gear World Cup is about to begin. The quarter finalists are going to compete each other in a German castle. Plot The episode starts with the Tobita Club's flight to Germany, where Kouya points out to Jirou about an unfinished note on Shining Sword Breaker written by Yuhya. The GFA announces that the quarter finals of the Crush Gear World Cup Championship will be held at an arena located in the courtyard of a castle in Germany. While touring the castle before the opening ceremony, Kaoru is imagining of herself and Kouya in a fairy tale-like setting as a princess and a prince, to Kouya's chagrin. During the opening ceremony, Wang Hu is absent; in lieu of this, Lan Fang takes his place in the event instead. The organization of matches are determined through a draw lots system where each player will be given official GFA cards (possibly a number written on it), and whoever has the card similar to that of his/her opponent will have to face each other. Later, the Tobita Club members are watching the first match between Takeshi and Francis. Kouya is shocked that Francis' Gear, Great Wallaby is able to dodge King of the Dragon Fighters, but Gaiki is too fast and eventually destroys the Gear. Kyousuke could not believe his eyes that Takeshi definitely enjoys destroying Crush Gears of his opponents. While self-training inside the club's inn, Jirou is wondering how to defeat Shining Sword Breaker in preparation for his match against Carlos, since he thinks that only Takeshi can avoid the said attack. Meanwhile, the second match of the quarter finals takes place in the arena with Kuroudo fighting against Rin. During the match, Kuroudo notices something that Shigetsu and Rai's Crush Gear, Sougetsu sound the same. Not only that Rin tells Kuroudo that both have their hearts identical too. Regardless to what she said Kuroudo believes that no matter how identical they are both of their gears are still the same. Using telepathic abilities, both the Shinomiya twins then use Kogetsujin (Sougetsu Energy), but Kuroudo catches on her attack due to the sunlight and uses Shooting Phantom's Booster Tornado which eventually defeats Rin (a crack is heard during the clash). This marks the end of the first day of the quarter final match. At night, Jirou asks for Kouya's help for the former's training for the third game. During the practice match, Kouya attempts to use Shining Sword Breaker, but Raging Bullet eventually prevents the attack. Jirou then uses Great Hurricane Crush and Garuda Phoenix attempts to head towards the attack and absorb the wind. Kouya successfully does so by using Garuda Phoenix's special flight technique (the same technique was also used during their match with Ma Liang and Lan Fang in the tag team match in Australia). He then uses Shining Sword Breaker and Jirou suddenly counterattacks using Raging Bullet's special move, Hyper Rolling Attack, a spin-based attack from Raging Bullet's Grand Duo settings. The match ends in a draw where both Gears are still running inside the ring. Kouya is amazed at Jirou in beating Shining Sword Breaker. With this, the former assumes that the latter can beat U-YA. Kaoru angrily reacts about this situation, but Jirou and Kouya say that the training is over and Lilika agrees in order not to put too much pressure on Raging Bullet. Kouya tells Kyousuke to be in charge of Gear inspection for the entire team. Kyousuke humorously gets upset at Kouya and Jirou as they are going to rest. Later, Kouya is seen preparing a dough until Kaoru peeks into the room he is in (the room's door is not closed properly). She curiously asks Kouya what he is doing, but he tries to hide it from her until Lilika passes by the door. Kouya sighs in relief after Kaoru leaves the room. At the same time during Gear inspection, Kyousuke finds a minor damage in Shooting Phantom's drill (the front weapon). Kaoru, who is still furious at Kouya's reaction to her, barges in at the wrong door and shouts. She actually enters the room where Kyousuke conducts his Gear inspection with Kuroudo, Jirou and Lilika, who are told about the minor crack in Shooting Phantom's main weapon. Jirou states that it probably happened in his match against Kyousuke in the previous episode and despite the damage, Kuroudo was so lucky that he was able to beat Rin. The next day of the quarter final match, Takeshi and Kuroudo automatically advance to the semifinals and the third match is about to begin. Kaoru is looking for a workshop to repair Shooting Phantom before the semifinal match via her laptop. Kouya brings a large paper bag as he arrives at the team bench. After stepping in to the ring, Jirou talks to Kouya and remembers all of their times, notably when they fought each other in a match prior to Jirou's registration for the Tobita Club, how they did not get a chance to face each other in the Asia Cup and their training the previous night. Jirou assumes that he will win this match and get to face Kouya in the semifinals after beating U-YA, and Kouya is expecting for it as well. The episode ends with the host declaring the start of the match as well as a close up image of the face-off of U-YA and Jirou. Trivia * The sequence of the draw results goes as follows: :: * The officials do not disqualify Takeshi despite the rules stating that a Gear Fighter will be disqualified if he/she destroys the opponent's Gear one more time stated in episode 50. * Although Jirou said that only Takeshi can avoid Shining Sword Breaker, it is revealed in the movie (which takes place before the World Cup arc) that Caesarvern also avoided Kouya's special attack. * The whole match between Rin and Kuroudo is cut short. When that match is shown, the host announces that the score is 1-1 (i.e. cut short to the third round). *First to see a defeat of a Shinomiya twin after Kuroudo eliminates Rin Shinomiya. It is unknown of Rai's fate. * This is the first time Kaoru persistently pulling Kouya's jacket sleeve down and unintentionally stripping him. * Kouya breaks the fourth wall in this episode. When he says "You hear something?" to Jirou (as well as the viewers) when going to rest, you can actually hear a dog barking in the background shortly thereafter. * When Jirou says that Shooting Phantom's damage probably happened in Kuroudo's match against Kyousuke, the damage really did happen in that particular match in the previous episode while Shooting Phantom was delivering the final attack against Dino Phalanx. *Lilika mentioning not to put too much pressure on Raging Bullet is a reference to episode 37 where its predecessor, Raging Bull's motors were destroyed by overheating and being attacked by Stealth Jiraiya at the same time * Kuroudo pronounces Shigetsu and Sougetsu "Shigetu" and Sugetu" in the English dub. Rin herself mispronounces Sougetsu. She pronounces it as "Sugetsu". * Rin heard Kuroudo talking in his mind after he notices how both the Shinomiya's gears are practically the same. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)